Alexandria Oceania
Alexandria Oceania is a 17 (later 18 in book 2) year old Water Nymph and Fifth daughter to King Triton, King of Atlantis. Background: Alex was the last daughter of King Triton and a mortal woman who died right after giving birth to Alex. She was raised in Atlantis and had only brief encounters with the surface world, once, on a family trip with her father and her sisters, and another when she was meant to be hanging out with her half-sister, Rosary. When she turned seventeen, Alex was enrolled in Yokai Academy, and there, she met Darren Leonard... Physical Appearance: Alex has rainbow colored hair and aura black eyes. Shes 5'9 feet. Alex has a blue/aqau tail. She had brown hair (tinted blue sometimes, or fully blue) in the past, but then it turned rainbow when she got older.She is described as beautiful and irresistable, but either doesn't know this or just doesn't care. Fact : She also used to have brown hair but when she turned 13, only a few days after Darren had left when they had first met, her hair turned rainbowish. Personality: Shes very courageous and adventurous. Shes gets along with alot of people and is said by her family that shes the favorite sister/and or daughter. Most people in the nymph kingdom think of Alex as childish, but yet fun and playful. Powers and Abilties: Being a Water Nymph, Alex can breath underwater and is able to survive the coldest waters or the lowest of sea pressures. She is also able to bend water to her will, but only if its salt water, she is also Immortal. Her Family: Oldest: Cascade (Cassie) Oceania, the bookworm sister. She helps run the kingdom with her father and her older sister Sam. Her age is unknown and she is with Jaesa Alucard.. Tail Color: Yellow Second Oldest Sister: Rosary (Rose) Oceania, Half Siren-Half Water Nymph. Shes around 300 years old and looks very young. She lures men into the Ocean to die. Tail Color: Dark Orange Third Oldest Sister: Samantha (Sam) Oceania, the polictical one who would be best fit to rule the kingdom. Shes more like a male then a female though in ways that she acts. Shes 256 years old and runs it along with her Father and younger sister Cassie. She is with the human Billy Wilkes Tail Color: Violet Fourth oldest Sister: Elisia (Elise) Oceania, the beauty type. She doesnt spend much time with her family. She hangs out with boys alot. Shes not a rebel, but more like an aphrodite sort of chick. She is the mate of a werewolf to her disbelief. She is 198 years old. Tail Color: Pink Fifth: Alexandria (Alex) is 17 and is sort of a mix between everyone. Shes beautiful like all her other sisters, some say even more maybe. Shes very courageous, shes the rebel of the family. The one who likes to adventure and tries new things. Shes most likely the easiet person to get along with. Tail Color: Blue Gallery: Category:Water Nymph Category:Monster Category:The Blood Trilogy Category:Females Category:Mcleo1 Category:Main Characters